Star Signer
by Vullet
Summary: He couldn't remember anything besides his name and random, weird things. Why was that? How was he a sixth signer when there was only to be five? And most of all, what the heck was with these Meklord Emperors? Lester didn't remember anything. AU Lester is sixth/seventh/fifth signer! Review because I live on em :P discontinued
1. Prologue

**AHHHHH I love Lester!~ Like, way too much! SO IT'S A LESTER FANFICTION!**

**DUH DUH DUUUUH**

**WITH HIM BEING A SIGNER! Yeah, I'm freaking working hard lol. This starts at the start of Dark Signers, because Fortune Cup is boring for me . Oh yeah, Star Eater is in here.**

* * *

The only thing he could remember was his name. Amnesia? No. Nothing. Mind's shouldn't just become this blank. His arm. It hurt in great pain. Rolling up his sleeve he saw a body-shaped red mark. And then lay in front of him a white backgrounded trading card. Star Eater. This card…he knew it from somewhere. Crimson Dragon. Signer. That just ran through his mind.

"_Why am I so screwed up?_" he thought. Then he remembered. He didn't know much! Why the heck couldn't he remember his age? Why was his left eye gone? What the heck was an eye? The thing you saw with!? HE DIDN'T KNOW BASIC HUMAN LOGIC!?

"Well this sucks," the boy muttered. "All I freaking know is that I'm a "Signer" and my name is Lester. And I don't know anything about the world expect the weirdest, most random things."

* * *

**AHHHHH~ GIFTSHIPPING SHALL BE DONE**

**Yuri: YES**

**Lester: She still has a good amount of our fanfictions!**

**Yuri: ….**

**You do know it's my OTP, right? Lol, this is priceless. As for how the hell Aporia will come in, or what the heck Primo and Jakob will do, all shall be shown later~ Review please. I freaking live on reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: Signer Encounter

**I CAN WRITE HEHEH x3 yeah…kinda been drawing a lot lol. So more plot and stuff? Expect this and Wrath of Azure-Eyes to be my only active fanfics for a while. So chap 2!**

* * *

It was pretty hard to walk. He was sure enough he was at least 13 and that he didn't have a walking problem. That was when his arm mark started to glow. The pain it inflitced was large. "What is this?" Lester thought.

* * *

"Luna!" Leo said when he noticed that his sister's Mark of the Dragon was glowing.

"What's going on!?" he asked.

"I really don't know…" Luna responded back.

"Do you think it's the 5th Signer?" Leo questioned.

"Maybe."

* * *

If Lester could have seen himself, he most likely would have saw an extremely tired verison of himself with a glowing mark on his arm. It was really freaking hard to stay up. He really really really wanted to sleep. His eye flickered mutiple times to the point of where he was pretty sure he had ran into a pole, which he thought mutiple people saw. He couldn't even really tell. "So tired…." Lester thought, looking down at the ground when he bumped into someone.

"Hey!" the kid he bumped into replied.

"Sorry….I just…haven't got much sleep…." Lester replied. Leo then stared at his arm.

"You have a mark as well!?" he exclaimed.

"Mark?" Lester turned and stared at his arm which had stopped glowing. "I guess."

Leo poked his twin sister and pointed at Lester. "Um Leo, why are you pointing at someone?" Luna replied in a questioning tone.

"He's a Signer!"

"….Seriously."

"I swear his mark was reacting or something!" Leo snapped, rolling up Lester's sleeve. "Oh great, it's just not a glowing mark, it's a permant tattoo. Wonderful," Lester said.

"You honestly have no idea what's going on."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I F***ING LOOK LIKE!" Lester snapped.

"Damn…..was your dad a sailor or something? You just like the worst word a kid your age could say…." Leo responded. Lester mentally facepalmed. How had he learned that? OH GREAT. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG OR RIGHT.

"Uh…" Lester responded, staring up. "I kinda don't know anything about my life to make it short…"

"Well great. Flipping wonderful."


	3. Chapter 2: Let's start this duel!

"What's your name?" Leo asked. They had "dragged" Lester along with them after discovering he was a signer.

"I never heard of a mark that looks like that, Leo. He's most likely a fake or something," Luna then responded.

"….Do I look like I'm a fake?" Lester asked.

"Kinda…." Luna said.

"Oh." Lester's head went down. Was he a fake? A fraud?

"Once again, what's your name?"

"Lester."

"I'm Leo and this is Luna! All L names, that's cool!"

"….I'm not like you."

"…Isn't it OBVIOUS!?"

"As in your dumb and I don't know anything?"

"No as in you're a Signer and I'm not."

"…..You really make me fear you."

"Why are you weird?"

"I dunno anything, I have some weird extreme amnesia, Uru."

"Uru?"

"I dunno, it just came to mind."

"Is that even a real word?"

"Nah, I doubt it."

* * *

To Rex Goodwin, it would have been according to plan. That was if another Signer hadn't appeared. As weird as that was, there was NO EVIDENCE that a sixth Signer or mark even existed. Had his idea been screwed up? Had the Crimson Dragon tried to even the number of dragons to that of the immortals? Or was this just really bad luck?

* * *

"So your Yusei. Nice to meet you, I guess," Lester responded after the twins took him to meet the Signer they could get ahold of.

"….So you are apparently a Signer?" Yusei asked, confused. This kid's mark wasn't one they had heard of. And it was in no way a head or a tail. Between what had just experienced and this, Yusei almost questioned if he was just dreaming. Either that, or probably almost half the stuff they thought they knew about the world was a lie.

"Do you know how to duel?" Leo asked Lester.

"Duel? With cards? I remember the basics….But I lack one of those duel disks. And a deck." Leo looked at Lester and handed around 40 cards to him.

"This is….a deck?" Lester said.

"I was trying to make a deck, but I don't really like how it plays. You can use it if you want. If Luna will let me, You can borrow my disk and I'll use hers."

"Deal," Lester responded as Leo handed over his duel disk and equipped Luna's to his arm. "Duel!" the two of them shouted.

**DUEL!**

**Leo V.S Lester**

**4000 – 4000**

"Draw!" Leo said. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen! It's effect lets me summon Morphtronic Staplen! Mmmk I set 2 cards. Now I'll tune Scopen to my Staplen! Synchro Summon! Oh yeah! Power Tool Dragon!" The mechnecial armored verison of a Signer Dragon appeared on Leo's field. "I end my turn!" Leo exclaimed._(Yeah I am using a Hiertic xD but um, we have Ultimaya Tzolk'in…)_

"I draw," Lester responded. "Because I lack a monster on my field, I special summon Hiertic Dragon of Tefnuit. I tribute it for Cyber Dragon, activating it's effect to summon from my deck Labodrite Dragon. Now Synchro Summon! Devourer of souls, come exist in this world! Star Eater!"

"Where is it!?" Leo asked. Lester smirked. "Look up," he said. Leo and Luna both looked up to see the huge red dragon, which had a size rivaling even that of the Crimson Dragon.

_**[Star Eater]**_

_**Anime Effect**_

_**Dragon/Synchro Level 11 Light**_

_**Attack 3200 Defense 2800**_

_**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**_

_**Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned in other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by all other card effects until the end of the damage step. This card cannot be destoryed in battle by a Level 1 Machine type monster of the Wind, Dark or Earth attribute nor can it be targeted by those monster's effects(Basically anti-Meklord Emperor. Take note the words in paratheneses are not on the card text and are just notes for the reader).**_

"Uh, that's one huge dragon…" Leo trailed off.

"Your are going to get utterly wrecked if you don't stop it, Leo!" Luna exclaimed.

"Um, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Leo declared. The dragon remained. "But it should be banished!"  
"Star Eater's synchro summon cannot be negated. I attack your Power Tool Dragon with Star Eater! (Leo 4000 - 3100)" The destoryed machine had been wrecked overly hard by the giant Crimson Dragon clone. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"I draw!" Leo exclaimed. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon! It's dice rolls on a 2 and one of my cards of the top 2 cards of deck just so happens to be another Morphtronic Celfon! It's dice lands on 5 and now I summon Morphtronic Scopen! I tune my 3 monsters in order to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor!"

"_Ugh, if Catastor attacks Star Eater will be gone…_"

* * *

**And that's it fokes! I plan on doing longer chapters, plus Wrath is being updated quite quickly now(Also got a side fic o_o). So please review postively or cricitally with actual sense being made….And yus, I gave Leo Catastor mainly because his extra deck is only Power Tool and Life Stream**.


End file.
